Catching a break
by Isupposeimsorry
Summary: Jonsey has been losing jobs forever, but he's not as used to losing boyfriends. Can his new friend Jude pull him out of his slump? *sorry for the crappy summary* Slash Jude/Jonesy on hiatus, obviously.
1. Jonsey POV

I have no spare time so I though "Hey, lets start a story on fanfic?" I'll update when I find time, like now, which is the time I should be sleeping.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters in this chapter. Canada does.

* * *

You know when your friends mean well, but they just don't help you at all? In fact whatever they are saying makes you feel a thousand times worse? Today was, without a doubt, one of those days. I knew that Catlin really wanted me too feel better, but talking about how hot some random guy is, Clearly wasn't going to help me forget about my messy breakup with my last boyfriend. I stared at the masses of people walking aimlessly through the wings of the mall, not really shopping just hanging out. By now the arcade has to be packed, as well as the movie theater.

"I guess you don't want to here about him, but he was totally checking me out." She continued. "but I think he was with another girl, so that might get in the way but I..." I tuned her out and rested my head on the rarely cleaned table. I was usually so upbeat and positive, but today was just to depressing. I lost a job and a boyfriend today. I mean the loosing a job thing wasn't to weird, but I don't ever lose boyfriends (and in the past girlfriends). I dump people, people don't dump me.

"Hey Catlin I think I'm gonna head home, todays just been pretty messed up." I went to stand up when Stanley pushed my chair against my legs and I fell back in the chair. "or not" I groaned laying my head back on the dirty table sighing.

"Aww, Jonsey, you were too good for, uh what was his name."

"I couldn't remember, thats why he dumped me!" I yelled then slammed my head back onto the table. So maybe it was my fault, but I was still pissed. I looked up at the small bit you could see through the opening, to the next level of the mall. This was a game I made up when I got bored one day working in the food court. You could choose what you wanted people to look like on the top half, if you could only see their bottom half. _A person in tight jeans with chucks? Top half is tight shirt and dyed or at least teased hair. Baggy sweats that say tasty on the butt? Lose tee and hair long and straight or pulled back. A guy in board shorts and sneakers with socks coming up over the ankle? Probably really ugl-_. Just as the thought went through the guy bent down and started to tie his shoe. He had the softest looking face and perfect blond hair. Caitlin stopped her rambling to look at what I was staring at.

"Wow that guy is cute" she said. I nodded and continued staring. He probably wouldn't notice. Who am I kidding, a guy that hot, there's no way he's not straight. I looked back to Caitlin as she continued to talk "I wonder if sometime he'd want to go with me-" she paused and cocked her head. "Oh no never mind, he's wearing a rainbow belt." My head shot over to look at him. His shirt had barely risen up enough to catch the bit of color on the belt, but is was undeniably rainbow. I sighed.

"Man I wish today was going better for me, I'd take a shot" I looked down at the table. I guess my confidence was just wearing out today.

"Yeah thats right your gay, you should take a shot" she exclaimed, like that wasn't what I was already thinking about. "Come on, Jonesy, this could be the little upper your day needs." I shook my head and looked back over to the guy who seemed to be losing a battle with his shoe laces. His face looked so concentrated but every few moments he'd sigh and start over. He shook his head and looked down at the food court and we made eye contact. He smiled really big and ran, or what looked a bit more like _glided_, in the direction of the escalator.

"I think he saw you" Caitlin said. I looked over to the escalator and heard a bunch of people yelling then he came flying down it on his skateboard. The speed he picked up from the escalator must have been too much though, because he flew right past Caitlin and me, and landed in the Chinese place. Ron the mall cop picked him up and dragged him off to his station. I slumped in my chair and sighed, as Caitlin stared at the scene, mouth agape.

"Wow, you really can't catch a break today, can you?"


	2. Jude POV

"Do you realize how much damage you could have caused?" Asked Ron the rent-a-cop. I was stuck in the room after an awesome face plant into the Chinese place. I guess Ron didn't find it quite as amusing as I did though. He been dragging me by my ear daily for the past couple of weeks.

"Could have being the operative words, bro" I laughed. Ron just hated me because I was creative and a secret genius. Thats okay, later he would be sticking pretty tight to the toilet seat. "Can I go now dude?"

"Listen hang 10, I'm watching you" His eyes narrowed at me. I jumped up and got on my board. I turned back and smiled before I rode off.

"Whatever, dude" I yelled. _Now to find that guy I was going to talk to_. I rode to the escalator and tried walking down it for once. It felt weird, but it worked. The guy I was looking for was gone by then though. I shrugged and skated over to the khaki barn to see my favorite dudett Niki. I crashed the front of my board on the bump in the front door and landed in a clothing rack.

"Jude! Was that you?" I heard a more than slightly irritated voice yell from the changing rooms. I jumped out of the rack and ran over to see what she was up to. She was waist high in a pile of clothing that needed folded.

"So, how goes it?" I asked, picking up a random shirt and helping her fold it. She rolled her eyes and glared at the three clones. They were busy debating on the existence of an extra large. Kristen swears she saw one somewhere, but the other two thought she was making it up.

"They have been at that all day, and I've been doing all the REAL work." She grumbled as she kicked a pile of clothing that was folded onto the ground. "So how goes it with you?"

"You know that guy that always gets fired from all the jobs, and you said I would make really good friends with?" She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah" She replied. She had told me about this guy because I was beginning to become a bit clingy to her. I mean I had other friends, but I just liked her more than the others. She was easy going like me.

"I saw him today, but when I rushed down to talk to him I crashed into Super Wok and Ron dragged me off by the ear" Nikki stared at me speechless for a few seconds. Finally she smirked and went back to what she was doing.

"To him that was a good impression, Jude" She stopped and looked up at me "if you still want to find him, he's currently working at Fruit World, but I'd get there before he gets fired" I nodded and ran off.

"Kay, Later" I ran through the crowds of people and towards the food court. I got to Fruit World and saw a man in a banana costume with his back me. _Poor soul, stuck in the dreaded banana suit_. I assumed it was him so I ran up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was a middle aged man with no teeth. _Okay so this is defanintly the wrong guy._

"Hey, banana man" he scowled at me, but I just smiled back "yeah, well, was there a guy named Jonesy working here a little bit ago?"

"We just fired him" He said. "I think He went home, something about losing two jobs was too many a day." I frowned. This meant I would either have to wait until tomorrow, or I could try to find out where his house is. That would be Mega-stalkerism though, so I decided to wait to find out. After leaving Fruit World and the slightly pissed off banana man, I wandered through the mall until I finally stopped at Underground Video, to hang with my buddy Wayne.

"Hey Wayne you in here" I yelled when I walked in. He popped out from behind a shelf, scaring the hell out of me.

"Hey Jude, what do you need to watch?" He always knew when I needed to watch a movie to help me with life. I think that he has magical powers of movie predictions. I nodded and sprawled out on the couch. "Well, you going to tell me or am I going to have to read your mind?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Can you do that?" I asked.

"Jude!" he yelled not amused. When it comes to movies he's very serious. A bit creepily serious, actually.

"Okay, so I need to find this guy-"

"New boyfriend?" he interrupted and stared down at my belt. _Oh rainbow belt is a little misleading I guess._ I pulled my shirt over the belt and laughed.

"Nah, man, just some cool guy Nikki wants me to hang out with instead of her all the time"

"Okay, well you may need to break into the chick flicks for this one." He pulled out three movies that were all centered around guys chasing after girls they had just seen at a public and decided they were in love with. _ Love at first site sounded nice, but how would you know if thats what it was? _ By the end of the third movie I was in tears. "Jude, it was just a movie." Wayne patted my back as I bawled.

"But he went through so much for her, and she just let him go" I began to cry even harder, while people walking by the shop gave us weird stares.

"Just calm down, its okay." Wayne said trying to make people stop staring.

"Yeah, okay," I mumbled "Well according to I_t's Not Stalking Because I Love You Even Though You Don't Know Me_ I should write him notes and slip them places he would find them and make him love my words before he loves me." I paused and looked down at the table. This doesn't sound right. "I don't think this is gonna work, bro."

"Yeah, well maybe you could just ask Nikki if she could introduce you guys" I froze. Hey, why didn't I think of that?

"couldn't have mentioned this about four hours ago?" I asked confused.

"I like these movies, they're tear-jerkers" He said "I thought we'd watch them before I gave real advice." I shook my head and ran off to tell Nikki "my" brilliant idea.


	3. Jonsey POV II

That was one of the single worst days I ever had. I lost a boyfriend, and two jobs! I couldn't believe I got fired a second time that day. Two in a day was my record, and I decided not to push it and head home. When I got home I stayed holed up in my room, not wanting to deal with the little demon-spawns I call brothers. When dinner time came around decided I stay quiet not wanting to have to explain my day.

"Yeah so then Coach Halder yelled at me for all the shirts that Charlie left on the floor." She groaned and glared at the fork she was holding. Our kitchen was a little on the small side for our family, but it didn't matter. If it was any bigger it would be harder for me to clean up. I looked up at Jen and offered a sympathetic smile. She was having trouble with Charlie at work. The stupid Coach always made her sit in that weird penalty box, even though charlie was the one who always messed stuff up. Normally I'd laugh at her expence, but that asshole charlie never helped her out or took the blame, he just always let her get the punishment and he took the bonus's.

"So, have you been hitting it up with the ladies?" My dad asked, nudging me in the side. So, I never actually told him about being, you know,_ gay_. Then of course it didn't really matter that much, because he wouldn't every have to know. Unless I got married to a guy. Why rush things? I racked my brain for something straight-ish to say.

"Yeah dad, you know me, always...hitting on the ...girls..." I Could have been a little more convincing, I guess. Jen shot me a knowing look. I smirked and went back to eating my food. After dinner It was my turn to wash the dishes.I stood at the sink scrubbing away at the dishes (Jen's mom didn't think dishwashers worked) when Jen walked up and helped me dry them.

"So when are you going to tell them that your gay?" She said focusing on the dishes she was drying. I sighed. This was a conversation we've been having for a couple weeks now.

"Never" She turned and looked at me with her arms crossed.

"So what are you going to do when one of your boyfriends wants to meet your parents?" She asked. "He'll think your ashamed of him and being with him, if you won't let your family meet him."

"I'll tell them I have yet to come out to them." I replied. "and He can meet you." I mean my parents were cool, but I'm not sure how dad would take the whole thing. My mom has a gay friend and he always seems really uncomfortable around him. I don't want him to be like that around me or my partner. I finished the last dish and walked up to my room with Jen following me close behind. I slammed the door before she could walk in. She walked right into the door. I covered my mouth and started to snicker.

"Jonesy!" she yelled pushing on the door. I opened it and she fell in. "You know what? I'm trying to HELP you!" I smiled. Her hair fell all out of place and looked like a redish-brown mop on her head.

"Why would I need help, I'm the Jones-mister, I can handle anything" She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "just ignor the smell, I need to clean it later"

"Why can't I try to help you?" She asked. _Because your controlling and not HELPING!_

"You want to help me? FINE, but I need you to help me meet this guy. Go ask Nikki tomorrow if she knows him." Hers eyes lit up and she nodded. I pushed her out of my room and looked over in my giant mirror. 'I'm hot' I repeted over and over again until I got tired and decided to go to sleep.

"Jonesy, we heard from one of your classmates your gay?" I sat on the lumpy couch in the living room, trying to focus on the music video on the TV rather than my parents 'serious talk' time. My mom came up beside me and squeezed my shoulder while my dad just stood next to the fireplace on the other side of the room. ""Honey, we just want to talk about these... feelings, you've been having." I looked up at her. Could this mean acceptance. Her face was soft and her eyes were full of comfort and care. My eyes started to tear up.

"Yeah mom, dad, it's true, I'm gay" I choked out and a few tears ran down my cheaks. She nodded and motioned my dad to come over. He looked down at me more sternly than Mom, but he was still giving a comforting look. His face was hard in comparison to her face as well. My mom pulled me into a hug and my dad patted my shoulder.

"It's ok sweetie" My mom said hugging me tighter, to the point where I was having trouble breathing. I sniffled and hugged her back. _I can't believe they accept me I can't believe_... "Tomorrow we'll try to find you a therapist to help you sort this out and stop these feelings." I let go of her and jumped off the couch. They both stared in confusion, anger starting to rise on my fathers face. I sniffled and stumbled back into the TV.

"Y-you think I can control this?" I stuttered "I was born like this, I can't change that." They both moved closer to me.

"Oh of course you can sweetie" My mom said smiling creepily. My dad looked even angrier than before. I shook in a combination of fear, betrayle and anger. "People aren't born gay, people just think they are, it's completely controlable." She looked over to my dad who grunted in agreemant.

"Yeah, you don't have to be gay, you can stop it whenever you want." He said giving me a stern look daring me to talk back. "A good therapist will fix you" I stopped shaking and stared at the both of them in shock. Fix? Am I broken? I narrowed my eyes at them and shoved my dad back slipping away from where they had me cornered.

"Fix me? I can't be fixed if nothings wrong" They both looked startled that I wasn't listening. "I won't go to therapy for you, or anyone else!" I ran up to my room, but the door was locked. I pulled on it desperate to get in. My dad came stomping up the steps, and I tried more desperatly to get into my room. I pulled and scratched until he grabbed my collar and shoved me against the wall. He leaned in close to my face and I turned my head.

"Look at me" He grabbed my jaw and turned me to look at him. I started to shake again. I was strong, and condciderably fast, but he could kill me if he really wanted to. "No son of _mine_ is going to be a _fag_" his words were laced with venom. I struggled to break free, with no avail. My mom stood in the corner with a sad look on her face, shaking almost as bad as me. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she did nothing to help me.

"Well that sucks, because guess what you produced, ME" I retorted. My dad let go of me and looked down at the floor. He glared and clenched his fists to the point where I thought he was about to turn into the hulk. I looked over at my mom who fell to the floor in tears, not willing to meet my gaze.

"Get out" My dad said. I couldn't believe it. I looked at him completely mortified. He looked up at me and glared. "I SAID GET OUT!" He picked me up and threw me out the front door. I looked at the door in terror. He screamed to get off his property. I ran to the mall, but it was closed. I sat on a bench out front and started to cry. People walking by whispered "Queer" and "homo". I looked down at my clothing, which had changed into a pink flowery dress.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled at the sky, scaring off all the bypassers. I ran to caitlins house, but she slammed the door on my face and told me to get lost. I kept running until I had passed by so many houses that all looked identical and had no idea where I was. I walked up to a lone tree at the end of the street and sat under it. It started to pooring down rain and my dress was getting wet. I looked down and saw somebody rolling towards me. It was that guy. He hopped of his board and ran up to the tree. He looked down and smiled, reaching out a hand to help me up. I smiled and took his hand. He walked me to a small fort-like building for shelter.

"Why did you help me?" he shrugged and stared out the window, uncomfortable. "I um, just wanted to tell you that your really cute." He looked over at me hesitantly.

"Sorry, dude, I'm not gay."

"NO!" I screamed as I bolted up and out of my bed. I looked around my filthy room and sighed. It was only a dream. I stood up and picked something off the floor that I hoped was clean. I pulled it over my head and slipped on shoes, not bothering to change my jeans. I checked the time and walked over to Jens room. She would definantly want to hear about this.


	4. Nikki and Jude POV

Hi! I don't remember when I last updated, but I am now so that makes it okay. I don't want to be one of those people begging for reviews, but I'll just subtly mention that I would appreciate them.

Oh and as a nice surprise, I checked my email for the first time in months and saw all of the people who put me under favorite or watch lists. Thank you so much! I wish I knew what you people were thinking about my story *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*

One last thing before I get to the story, thank you Snowlia for all the nice reviews.....are you people getting the hints????

disclaimer- I own the computer it was written on, but nothing else.

* * *

Nikki POV

"I don't remember why we were doing this." Jude said as he followed me to the bathroom. I slammed the door in his face. "Thats cold. Bra" It seemed like the only moments of peace I was getting anymore, were when I was in the ladies room. I couldn't even relax at home because my parents loved him, and let him crash on the couch. They thought he was gay, so that made it 'okay'. I NEED to get Jude more friends so I have room to breath. I love Jude like a brother, but I'm getting so close to murdering him in his sleep. I finished up in the bathroom, and came out to find Jude standing at the wall inpatient, as usual.

"Jude, you really need to make friends other than me." I said walking past him. Back to the Khaki Barn, because that was going to be any better than dealing with him here. I walked past the clones and to the changing rooms. "I talked to Jen last night and she's going to bring Jonesy with to The Big Squeeze at three" I looked down at my cellphone. "It's two thirty now, so your going to stay by my side until it's time to go meet them." _and hopefully you leave my side for a while, _I decided not to share that out loud. Jude looked bored, but excited. He sat on the floor inspecting the wheels on his board, picking at the new scratches he made crashing into the Chinese stand.

"So, whats this dude even like?" He asked. I thought Jude was most likely in the closet or not even aware he might be gay, but he always says he's not. He also had no problems dressing up like a girl, he wore that rainbow belt, he even would pretend to be dating guys when the situation called for it. I didn't want him to know I was also trying to set them up as a couple, but I needed to make sure he understood that Jonesy was into guys, and according to Jen, into Jude.

"Well he's taller than you," I started easy. "he can't hold jobs for more than a day, and he would probably love to help you with all those stupid things you try to get me to do." _he'd have stupid things he'd want your help for too. _Jude nodded as I spoke. He had stopped listening after the stupid pranks idea.

"cool" he said zoned out.

"Oh and he's gay" I added quickly, turning around to work on folding things on my work pile again. Jude nodded and repeated 'cool' then he froze for a second. He leaped up knocking over all the clothing on my folded pile. _I'll have to kill him later._

"Are you trying to set me up with a guy?" He asked confused. "I told you, I'm not gay" He smiled, thinking that I was joking. He knew I thought he was gay, but it didn't bother him, which in turn furthered my suspicion. I shook my head and looked up at him seriously.

"He has seen you, thinks your cute, and might like you." I said plainly. " Now I'm going to assume that won't make you think less of him?"

"Of course, bra. I don't care if he's gay, and I'm flattered that even dudes think I'm cute" His smile actually got bigger and he picked up a pink shirt laying on the floor that I missed.

"Jude, I think ONLY guys think your cute" I said. He threw the shirt at me and laughed. He knocked down my pile of clothing twice before I locked him in the dressing room. It was about three so I let him back out but he was laying fast asleep on the ground. I kicked his leg a few times until he got up. He was stretching to I walked out ahead and waited for him outside. C_rash! _A 'sorry bra' came from the store as he ran past me and the clones started yelling. I shook my head and walked behind him. _Only 5 more minutes of this...I hope!_

* * *

Jude POV

I ran away from the screaming girls, and straight to the big squeeze. "Hi, you must be the guy here to meet Jonesy." said a blond girl wearing a lemon hat. I loved the big squeeze. How many malls could say they had a giant lemon in the middle of the mall? "I'm Caitlin" she stuck her hand out for me to shake. I turned her palm up and gave her a high five and she giggled.

"I'm Jude" She blushed and smiled. I never got girls, but I made them blush. I think at some point when I talked to girls. I made them go from thinking 'aww he's cute and sweet' to 'aww he's my sensitive male friend'.

"Oh your the guy Jens bringing Jonesy to meet?" I nodded and sat down in the chair. I hoped that Nikki didn't plan on me turning gay for this guy or anything. I lowered my head down onto the table. The whole mall was very empty today. Maybe it wasn't really empty, but I was blocking everything out thinking about this guy. I mean, who ever set up friends before? The air in the food court was stale, and wreaked of old Chinese food. The only noises around were the chattering of shoppers and the free sample people out in front, practically chasing down people who didn't take a sample. Caitlin was talking for a bit, but noticed I zoned out on her.

"Sorry, I'm sure your nervous." She said as she closed her lemon. That really sounds weird to say. "Is Jonesy going to be your first boyfriend?" I nodded and yawned and then whipped around, tripping on my chair and falling on the ground in the process.

"Wait, bra, this guy knows I'm not gay right?" I asked from the floor. This was becoming a common thing to have to explain to people. I mean even my friends parents thought I was gay. Of course that does get me couch crashing privileges at girl-friends houses.(See a girlfriend is somebody you date, but a girl-friend is just a girl who's a friend.) Caitlin giggled and flashed a perky smile at me again.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm not homophobic" She flipped her short hair and threw another sickly sweet smile. I think she practices it in front of her mirror. _Perfect teeth, perfect blond hair, perfect little body...Perfect makings for a dumb slut._ This one was too nice though. I pulled myself up onto my chair and started leaning back, resting my feet on the table.

"No, I mean I'm NOT gay. I don't want to start off weird with this guy" I saw him and another girl walk up. Caitlin ran over and I could see her arms flail animatedly and the expressions on the two peoples faces changed to shocked.

"Hey whats going on over their?" Somebody asked from behind me. It startled me and I tipped the chair back and landed back on the floor. I looked up and saw Nikki looking down at me with a signature smug smirk on her face.

"Should I just like, stay on the floor? It seems to be the only crash free place." I stood up and focused on my balance. "Oh and she's warning him that I'm not gay." Nikki sighed and shook her head, as we watch a less elated Caitlin walk back with a very disappointed looking Jonesy. They scuffed through the brightly lit mall until I was standing face-to-face with this person I had yet to meet. I didn't realize how awkward this was going to be. He began to give me a once over, so I imitated him._ Hmm....Blue dyed hair..cool, normal jeans with a t-shirt...fascinating...brown eyes...maybe not the natural color!_

"Hey, are your eyes really brown?" I asked. He looked at me weird for a second then nodded slowly. "Oh I just thought because your hair was blue your eyes might be dyed too." I continued to get weird looks. "I mean color contacts, bro. My bad." still silence. We just all stood there for a few more awkward moments before Jonesy smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jonesy, and I have a feeling this is going to be an awesome year." He said coolly. I smiled and high-fived his hand, rather than shaking.

"I'm Jude and Nikki," I pointed a thumb at my rebel friend "is loading me off onto you, so I hope it is" We both smiled and walked off, away from the group of girls, who all sighed with relief. This was going to be a VERY eventful year.

* * *

Thanks for reading XP


	5. Jonesy and Jude POV

I actually managed to update ^_^ yay! I'm so sleepy right now I'm afraid this might suck so bad that I'm going to cry when I read it in the morning, but I'm to lazy to reread it and I feel like posting it. I checked it yesterday, but I can't remember what I thought. So, yeah....umm thank you so much for the reviews, and remember I'm alwas up for constructive critics so please speak up.

I guess I should mention I'm not really sure what the plot to this was (I forgot where I wrote it), so um if anyone has anything they really want to see happen in the story send me a message or email me at because at this point I'm searching through my brain to remember the plot or make a new one.

disclaimer: no ownership of anything, unless you count the wall, he's kind of minee....of course my friend named him....dual ownership i suppose....

well here's the story, hope you enjoy

* * *

Jonesy POV

Two months managed to pass since Nikki and Jen set me up to be friends with Jude, so that Jude would leave Nikki alone. I couldn't believe how dumb Nikki was. Jude was awesome, the best friend I ever had! We started to become attached at the hip and of course we started pissing off the rest of the mall. I'm not going to get to into it, at least not now, but there were many incidents that many shoppers and defiantly Ron could recall. The tomato sauce in the fountain incident, or maybe the pet store's gerbil stampede. Yes, Ron threatened to kick us out of the mall many times, but we know he needs us for entertainment.

Havoc had been raised to the poor defenseless mall. Pairing us up was Nikki's worst idea ever. I think she's even more annoyed with us as a pair than she was with Jude alone. We got Jen fired from The Penalty Box, twice. Once for hiding behind the counter, and throwing balls at peoples heads and the other for convincing her to curse out her boss. The second time we had to convince the Coach that we hypnotized her, to get her job back. Caitlin also almost lost a job too, because we drew a smiley face on the lemon, but it actually attracted more business, and once a week me and Jude would put on shows, using the lemon as a puppet, to attract the weird crowd.

December had just rolled in and everybody was in a mad rush to get all of their holiday shopping in. The mall was buzzing, making this the worst time of the year to just hang out here. The entire place was decorated in green and red, with fake snow on every plant, and tinsel and holly lined the windows and entrances of every store. Big obnoxious signs hung from the ceiling, advertising the best sales the mall could offer. Jude and I had come today just to see if maybe it had slowed down a bit since yesterday, it got busier. We were heading back when something caught Jude's eye. He turned and I followed him.

We walked by the silver and white accented fountain and watched as some big guy held some poor little wimpy guy over the water. The small guy was squirming and squealing for the bully to put him down. We headed to the Scene, to get a better look at the kid getting dumped in the water. Not that I was going to stop the guy, I mean bullies were something you had to deal with, or make a friend deal with it. Strangers just got you new underwear and pants from stores, because they didn't want to see your junk flopping around as you tried to run to the car.

The boy screamed as the bully pretended to drop him. His dark face was managing to turn bright red. I stood next to my blond haired sidekick, watching, waiting, hoping, that the bully would just drop the kid in the fountain and put him out of his humiliation.

"We should help him" Jude said. I took a sip from my drink and sighed. I knew he was right. I still wasn't going to help, though.

The bully wasn't just any bully, he was the wall. I've been beaten up and thrown into the garbage by The Wall many a time. Jude began squirming next to me. He started to bite his lip and I could see beads of sweat rolling down his face. He looked up at me with the most pathetic, sad, adorable looking his shining blue eyes.

"Can I go help him?" Jude asked like a little hid asking for a cookie.

"Fine it's your funeral." I said leaning against a near-by bench. I eyed down the wall from a distance. Jude didn't stand a chance.

Jude moved so quick I almost missed it. He jumped on his board and sped to the fountain. He stopped the board in the front and flew off of it and into the wall, throwing the wall to the ground, and the poor wimpy kid landing on the side of the fountain, completely missing the water. Jude was laying on top of the wall dazed. Of course nobody looked more bewildered than The Wall. Jude clearly didn't think that he was going to actually knock the giant over, seeing as how he was sitting on the floor like a moron. Jude looked down at the wall who was glaring at him. He planted a small kiss on Walls nose and ran towards the exit grabbing the kid and his board on the way.

"Come on!" He yelled as he passed by me. I rolled my eyes and looked at The Wall, who was just sitting on the ground glaring at the situation. I walked behind my spastic counter part.

"You know he was just sitting there?" I asked as I unlocked the door to my car. I'm not huge on car knowledge, so I'm just going to call it a medium sized blue one. Jude named it Spike though.

"Wasn't looking back to find out." I shook my head then I looked over at the kid Jude rescued. He was a lot taller than I thought he looked hanging from his shirt. He had on a red shirt and green cargo pants. He was a bit taller than Jude, but I'm beginning to think most people are a little taller than him. His hair was in a mess of what I thought looked like dreads. Kinda cute, to shy for me though. He looked terrified of us, like we were the ones holding him above the fountain.

"So whats your name?" Jude asked, noticing me looking over at the kid. He hesitated to answer us.

"My names Wyatt" He must have been shook up from the whole incident, because he was having eye contact issues. Jude sprung forward and grabbed his hand, shaking it so hard Wyatt's whole body was shaking.

"Hey I'm Jude and this is Jonesy, the one who was to scared to save you." I sighed and looked at the ground. Definitely not the most impressive introduction. Wyatt looked up at Jude and smiled.

"Oh so you two are like, _together_" _hah, I wish_. Jude shook his head and laughed. We explained the whole Jude being straight and me being gay, which he took a little odd, considering the, uh, _reputation_ I hold with the ladies. Yeah, most girls hate me at this point, not being interested enough to ever learn their names. The only serious girlfriend I ever had was Nikki. She's also the only one who's name I ever learned.

"So you want to go back to Jonsy's house and order pizza?" Jude asked Wyatt. Wyatt looked at him weird, seeing that Jude was inviting him to someone else's house. He nodded his head and we all went to get into the car.

The entire thing was frozen solid. We couldn't open any any of the doors. Jude used sally to clear off my door, so we could get the scraper and clear off the rest of the mobile icicle. We finally got into the car, with just enough space to see out the windshield. My heat was broken so I drove as fast as possible to get back to my house and next to our fireplace.

**

"Du-hu-hu-de," Jude shivered and chattered as he spoke "It is wicked cold out there" He clung to the couch for warmth as I brought out blankets and hot chocolate for him. Somewhere between my car and the door Jude decided to knock all the snow off of the roof, and onto my head. Wyatt and I ganged up on him and shoved about a gallon of snow down his pants and shirt. It was his fault for not wearing a jacket in this god awful weather.

"You started it" Wyatt said, sipping from his coffee sitting comfortably next to the fire. He managed to avoid any contact with the snow. I handed the blankets off to Jude and sat down on the couch next to him. "So what are you going to do when this Wall guy comes after you?" Wyatt asked Jude.

"I'll give him another peck on the nose and run like hell" Jude said between his shivering spurts. I smiled and pulled him closer to soak up warmth from me. He smiled gratefully, and stopped shivering enough to take a sip from his hot chocolate. He nearly knocked me off the couch he jumped up so fast.

"This is the greatest thing I've ever tasted" He said ecstatic. Wyatt Stared at the oddball who began to demand my recipes. "Seriously, what did you put in this to make it this awesome?" He took another sip and sighed pulling it closer to his face.

"Special family recipe" I said. It was really just heated up Nesquik and milk. I have no idea what made him find it this great. I thought it tasted a little nasty, to be honest. Maybe I dumped some LSD in it or something, because the boy was loosing his mind over it. "I'd tell you how to make it but its a secret" I smiled, it was fun lying. He hopped around a bit, being careful not to spill a single sip. I took it from him and he grabbed for it like a helpless kinder-gardener.

Once he settled down and we all started to watch some random horror movie. It was all about a gorgeous and smart blond girl, being stalked by some creepy-ass old guy with a knife fetish. Wyatt got scared and left about twenty minutes into the movie and by the end Jude and I were holding close and yelling at the TV. We were home alone and the lights were all off. The girl was at the climax and creeping to the door in the moldy old house she awoke in she was just about to open the door, when our front door flew open. Jude and I both screamed and I pulled him closer to me. The person or should I say people flipped on the lights and revealed themselves to be Caitlin and Jen. I sighed with relief and looked over at Jude, who I realized was about three inches from my face. We both jumped back and he began to sip and cuddle his hot cocoa again

The old raggedy blankets all fell to the floor and Jen and Caitlin both walked into the room laughing like maniacs. Jen sat down on the other couch and Caitlin scooted in front of the fire. Jude and I both blushed, me worse than him. He laughed and walked off to the bathroom.

"You really liiike him" Jen sang, laughing as I blushed and stared at the floor. Caitlin giggled along, with a 'sorry I told her' look on her face. I glared at Caitlin then focused my attention back to the floor. "Come on admit it you think he's cute."

"He's fucking adorable, but that doesn't make a difference, he's straight." I hissed back, moving so I was facing the two nosy girls. He was driving me insane lately, with his cute looks, easy going nature, extreme...weirdness. He was making me loose my mind, but I was the Jonesy so I played it cool and flirted with him. Of course he was so oblivious to romance he would never notice.

"You honestly think that boy has the making of a straight guy?" Caitlin asked. I knew they all thought he was gay. I did too sometimes, but no matter what he says he's not and even if he is that doesn't mean he'll ever admit it, or even like me. "A rumor is going around that he kissed The Wall today" Caitlin said backing up the gay theory.

I stopped paying attention to the giggling girls and just stared at the fire burning away. I rested my head and laid down and never taking my eyes off of the flames. It never seemed to stop. It just continued to burn and burn. The embers sparking and slowly dying out as new ones were born. Of course as nature goes, if we don't add anymore wood to the fire it will eventually die out. Everything needs to be fueled, but of course not to much, because things need to be maintained. Anything and everything can end or spark up at any moment.

* * *

Jude POV

I was still freezing, but the way I had been laying my head on Jonesy's shoulder combined with the intoxicating taste of the hot cocoa gave me some _problems_ in need on relieving.I'm sure that the cologne he was wearing had some sort of hormone that made teens horny. Plus that cocoa must have done it. I finished the job off with thoughts of cocoa in my mind and flushed the toilet.

The two girls were out in the living room sitting next to the fire whispering and pointed at Jonesy sleeping on the couch motioning to be quiet. I nodded and sat by the fire finishing the last of my drink and chatting with the girls, who were defiantly becoming some of my best friends. After about an hour they began yawning and said their goodnights, put out the fire, and headed back to Jens room to sleep.

I pulled out the old rickety bed and carried Jonesy over to it. He was bigger than me so it was no easy task, but he slept like a rock and didn't wake up when I banged his head on the TV. He never does. I pulled the covers over him and slid in beside him, to lazy to set up the other couch bed. I was still shivering, and the lack of a fire wasn't helping. I snuggled up to Jonesy's back, hoping he wouldn't mind. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a click like a camera, and giggles and whispers that sounded something like 'how cute'. It was seconds later that I fell into one of the deepest sleeps I've ever had. I should sleep like this more often.

* * *

I really love this pairing! I can't wait to start on the next chapter, once I remember or make a new plot. That's really embarrasing that I lost it and forgot, but my damn mind has been so off track that it slipped from my memory. Oh well, I guess that leaves the story more open for me to make whatever I want to happen (or what you want to happen), happen. I hope you liked it ^_^.

~Erin


	6. Jonesy POV III

Wow.. it's been a while hasn't it. This might be the pointless end (well the part two to this) unless somebody really wants to help me with the plot. I haven't managed to remember it yet and I can't think of anything really good to use instead. I'm not begging, but if you really want something to happen my email is and I would be glad to listen to any requests.

This is a random thing I wrote after watching the episode "Stupid Over Cupid" and I thought it was only fair that I try to keep this story going. There just isn't enough JudexJonesy slash on here for me to keep waiting to update. Hope you like it ^_^.

Disclaimer- No ownership, if I did they wouldn't let it on cartoon network. It'd be just a little too gay.

* * *

Jonesy POV

Christmas flew by in the past few weeks. It left me with some money and a new pair of shoes, but things around holidays seemed a lot less fun lately. I was spending all my time trying to hide things from my entire family. I didn't want them to know that I was gay yet. I don't know if I ever want them to know. The only thing I can honestly say is my parents will be told after I marry a guy. It's only fair that I let them in at that point.

My relatives from all over came and stayed at our already full house. By the end of the holiday I think my distant relatives knew something was wrong, but my immediate family, other than Jen, still remained clueless.

January seemed to just never happen while I was with Jude. It all just flew by, I couldn't even remember some of the days. He had switched around some of his classes, so now we had most of our classes together. Now Valentines Day was coming up and I couldn't wait to see if I would be hanging out with Jude that day. Even if it wasn't a date, I would love to spend that day with him.

People seemed to not notice that I was gay. Those who had somehow gotten the apparent gay memo, acted like I still was the same. Like nothing had changed, and I should still be treating girls like crap, and staring down shirts. I don't always hide behind perverted jokes and flirting with anything good looking with boobs. Not anymore at least, and people were messed up enough to decide that wasn't a good thing. No, I wasn't the same person as before. I was better, more comfortable than I have ever been in my entire life. I still worried about everything from my parents finding out, to people judging me harshly, but being around my new group of friends really seemed to be helping.

I was doing great at hiding it at home, too. I still was a sexist ass at home, and my dad high-fived me, while Jen and her mom rolled their eyes. Jen was also playing her part perfectly, lying and saving my ass better than even I could. She was the one who had to lie the most for me, and she was so quick, like she didn't even have to think of an excuse and stutter, giving away the lie. Of course, no matter how good I was doing, nothing could have prepared me for this.

"So son, I think you should bring home a girl for valentines day," My father declared from across the table. I almost spit my food out onto the table, but Jen spoke up before I could get weird looks.

"Dad, I don't think Jonesy and his girlfriend really want to hang here on the most important couples holiday..." She really was being the best sister ever lately.

"I didn't say they had to _hang_ here, I just want to meet this girl, okay?" I gulped and nodded. Thoughts raced through my mind like confused torpedoes.

"Sure Dad," I mumbled standing up from the table, "I've got some homework to do, I'll call her later and tell her." What was I supposed to do? I couldn't get a girl at the last minute when I was 'straight'. How was I going to get a girl now that I'm not?

I dragged my feet, as I walked up to my room. I dreaded thinking about how I was going to pull this off, but sure enough three seconds later I got a knock on the bedroom door. I cracked it open to see Jen standing outside. She pushed past me into the room. I closed and locked the door behind her. She rinked her nose at the new unpleasant smell that was growing in my room. Sometime, about two weeks ago, I had an egg sandwich. The remains of the aforementioned sandwich is now nowhere to be found, and it would be some time until it was.

"So, whats the plan for this one?" I asked as Jen tried to find a clean looking spot in my room to sit. I cleared some of the t-shirts off my bed and sat across from her on it. She looked at the sheets in thought, and then I could have sworn that I saw a light-bulb turn on in her eyes.

"We'll ask Caitlin to pretend to be your girlfriend," she said with a smile. I shook my head.

"I told them that they never met her, so they wouldn't know her," I said with a sigh "And we can't use Nikki either for the same reason," I couldn't make Caitlin pretend to be my girlfriend, anyway. I think of her like a sister, just like I do Jen. It would just get too weird. We sat in my room for another hour or so, pondering ideas and girls at the mall. We realized they all either hated me or didn't know me, so I didn't have too good a chance.

"Well it's not like we can just set up a stand in the middle of the mall" Jen said with a yawn. We were now both laying on the floor up in her room, the smell in mine had gotten a little to strong for her. I yawned after her with a nod. I sat up abruptly and turned to face her, my legs curling behind me.

"Wait, why not?" She looked up at me confused. She reasoned in her head then smiled at me.

"You'll look like an idiot?" She offered with a shrug. I laughed at the comment.

"Don't I always?" She rolled her eyes and kicked me out of her room, saying that if I wasn't going to come up with a real reason, she was going to sleep. I cleared off the rest of my bed and finally managed to go to sleep. _I don't know, doesn't seem like too bad of an idea to me._

* * *

"Oh god, you're actually doing this?" Jen asked, her hand pressed over her eyes. I smiled and looked back at the stand I had set up across from the lemon. Jude was currently filling up heart shaped balloons, and Wyatt was sitting back on one of the chairs. A big sign in the back said 'Valentines Auction', and was on a red heart-shaped back.

"Yep, and I really think this will work!" I said with a huge smile. I took my place back behind the table and waited for my first taker. It was about three hours of waiting, Caitlin had ran over lemonades once or twice, and Nikki made sure to stop by and hang out for a bit, mostly because it was the only place she was sure the clones wouldn't be. Jerk.

Finally Yummy Mummy had, come and bid. She leaned over and shook her 'stuff' at Jude and me, and left with a wink. I gagged once she was gone, and Jude looked completely tranfixed on her. _Stupid bitch had to bee all hott and..stuff._ I caught a glimpse of Wyatt, who looked like he wished he'd been sitting behind us.

"So does that mean you can close this ridiculous stand?" Nikki asked, sitting there on her fourth lunch break. She still hadn't eaten, so the clones let her keep going. I shook my head sadly, and Jude patted my back.

"His parents might be a little upset if he brought home a lady twice his age, who has a kid," Wyatt pointed out, and I let my head slam down onto the table.

"Hey that is no kind of attitude" Jude said, standing up onto the table with the mega-phone, "Who wants to buy a hott valentines date with Jonesy? He may be selfish, and he's cheep, but-"

"Jude good things, remember?" Nikki pinched his ear and dragged him down to her sitting level.

"Ha-Ha, Right, sorry dude" Jude got back on the table, "Win a date with Jonesy, It's better than being alone!"

"Good point," Said a few girls standing around the food court. They came up and placed bids, and I was doing a victory dance in my head. Now I could relax.

"So what are you guys doing for Valentines?" I asked Wyatt and Nikki. Wyatt jumped a bit and sat silent, but Nikki snorted.

"Me? Do something for V-day? Good one there Jonesy," She looked down at her watch and sighed, "Looks like it's time for me to get back to work, I'll see you guys in like thirty minutes," She left and all eyes turned to Wyatt.

"So Wyatt?" Asked Jude, "you gonna tell us, dude?" Wyatt looked at the floor and mumbled something we couldn't hear. We asked him to speak up.

"I said, I have a date with this girl Serena that I work with," Wyatt started, "But please don't talk about it, I'm nervous enough." We left him alone about it, and went on to talk mindlessly, when out of nowhere a hand reached down and signed the paper. I Looked up to see a thirty or so year old cowboy smiling at me, giving me a wink.

"H-hey, whatcha doing?" I asked, hoping he signed up his sister or something.

"I'm placin' a bid," He said with a southern draw. Jude and Wyatt burst out laughing as the cowboy walked away.

"Jonesy, you forgot to put up a 'chicks only' sign," Wyatt said between laughs. About two more hours went by without any more bidders. Jude tried the megaphone again, we tried offering people money to bid, we even tried to give away free signed pictures of me. Nothing. Nobody wanted to bid on the Jonesmiester.

"Man, I know a lot of girls know I'm gay and all, but some don't right?" Jude and Wyatt nodded, "Well, I'm still hott, so why doesn't anyone want a piece of this?" I stood up and posed, trying to look as sexy as possible. Wyatt and Jude began laughing again.

"First off bro, when you pose like that, you look like a fairy," Jude tried to get out between the laughing, "secondly, do you even hear yourself sometimes? They think your an arrogant asshole, dude." I stared at him with hurt eyes. He shot me one of his perfect smiles, hinting that he still didn't care that I was an asshole."It's okay, dude, I still love you," It sucked thinking it was just in the platonic way. _I love Jude. Wow I never thought it like that before.... maybe I do love him, though._

I stared at Jude the rest of the time that we sat there. Nobody else came up for a long time, then I finally yelled something out to my crowd (which consisted of thirteen people, all looking like little kids, or married people who gave up on Valentine's Day), "aren't there any chicks who need a date for Valentine's Day?"

"I need a date," a voice called from behind me. I whipped around in pure joy, only to see the Wonder Taco girl behind me. I could have screamed. She wrote her name down on the paper and sniffed in, trying to make it sexy. She walked off, shaking her hips to such a degree that she was slightly hunched over.

Ten minutes left and only the Cowboy and the Nerd had continued to bid. I told my dad that the girl had blond hair, perfect skin, and big blue eyes. This girl looked nothing like that. I sat in misery as both the Cowboy and Julie (the nerdy girl) tried to outbid the other. I didn't know what was worse, the thought of bringing home a guy, or bringing home an ugly girl, when the one I had been describing was so pretty. They would think I'm a loser or a queer. Well I am a queer, but I didn't really want to come out with a cowboy, who's about twice my age, I wanted Jude to be by my side.

"Jude you've got to help me" I grabbed his arm and dropped to my knees. He reached a hand in his pocket and pulled out forty-three cents and an unwrapped cough drop. I stole the cough drop from his hand and sucked on it as I thought of a way for this to work.

"What if you didn't make me pay you?" Jude asked absentmindedly, almost like he was talking to the sign on the stand and not to me. _Then I wouldn't make any money off of this._ I looked over at the two bidders as they fought over the bidding paper. Julie had her hair tangled in her head gear and the cowboy had something none-to-friendly looking in the front of his pants.

"Okay, just go get the paper and write down like ten million dollars or something," I said, noticing the clock was down to thirty seconds. Jude nodded and walked up to the two fighting over the paper and slipped it out of their hands. They were so busy fighting over it that they didn't even notice Jude had slipped it from their hands.

"I bid.... uhhhhh..... forty-zillion dollars for Jonesy" Jude yelled over top of the noise the two fighters. The two froze and looked down to see their currently empty hands. Both apologized and walked off, hoping for one last chance at getting a Valentines Day date. I ran up to Jude and squeezed him tight to me, with all my strength. We nearly fell to the ground, but it didn't matter, I was too happy to even care right now. The rest of the group met up to see how the entire affair went. Nobody seemed as happy as I was, not even Jude.

"So now what?" Jen asked

"Yeah dude, hows this going to work?" Jude asked me, looking more worried about me than the others.

"Oh my god, I still need to find a girl and all I have is Jude!" I yelled, finally catching up with the rest of the groups thoughts. Wait I needed a girl, and I had Jude. Jude had nice hips. Jude was about the same size as Jen. Jude has a blond wig. Jude was beginning to look very uncomfortable with the looks the entire group was giving him. I guess we were all thinking the same thing:

_Jude wouldn't look to bad as a girl..._

* * *

Yes there will be a next part to this short story line, but I don't know when I'll have it done... so suck it ^_^


	7. Jude, Jen, and Jonesy POV

One more chapter complete. Once I have a plot running for this, I'll have fairly frequent updates. Summer has started and I have no life, so I will have hours to write almost every day. That is not a promise, it's a possibility, and nobody can hold me to it. I guess I'll just shut up and you can read the chapter.

* * *

"I owe you, big time, dude" Jonesy said to me as I checked out myself in the floor-length mirror in my room. I was wearing a black mini-skirt, black pumps, and a blue top with short sleeves and a green dragon winding down the side. To top of this oh so perfect outfit, the girls did my eyebrows, shaved my legs, and helped me stuff a bra. I also had to tape back my junk, and that was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

I was never so happy to be a dude. If girls went through this kind of work every morning, they were stronger beings than me. I could barely sit still while they plucked my eyebrows. It hurt so bad my eyes began to water, and the girls all began to try ways to calm me down. I stared in horror as my legs were shaved down. I still had to be a guy tomorrow, so what would everyone think of my shaved man-legs. _I might need to join the swim team_.

"You owe me HUGE time, bro" I turned to the side and tried to make sure my 'boobs' were even. I stared down at my shoes, _I don't think I'll even be able to try to walk in these death traps_. Why did girls do all of this? Most of them look hot when they first wake up, at least Jen and Caitlin do.

"Ready to go?" Jonesy asked as I checked one last time to make sure my wig was plastered on enough.

"No chances of getting out of this?" I asked with pleading eyes. Jonesy smirked at me.

"No chance in hell you're backing out now," I sighed and then made my eyes light up with the most girlish expression I could.

"Alright then lets go!" I said cheerfully in my best girl voice. This was going to be the longest night I've ever suffered through.

"Hey guys we're here!" Jonesy yelled as he pulled me into the room. I stared at the ground trying to forget what I looked like right now. All I could do was look at the pumps and think about what was to come. The whole drag thing wasn't the big deal, it was what I was doing in it. Trust me, this is not the first time I dressed up as a girl. There have been many cases in the past that I needed to wear my fake boobs and walk in a skirt. Though this was more work than I normally put in, seeing as how I never taped myself back, it wasn't the fact that I was in girls clothing and make-up that was bothering me. This was like meeting a girlfriends-er, boyfriend's parents for the first time, and I needed to make a good impression. This was going to be an awful night.

"Just remember that your my girlfriend and you have to respond to Judy, okay?" Jonesy reminded me. I nodded and braced myself. His parents came down the steps from the kitchen to the front door.

"Hello you must be uh-" His mom held a hand out to me. I shook her hand as daintily as possible

"Judy" I told her in my best girl voice. She smiled at me and glanced at Jonesy's father, who stuck his hand out to shake mine. I shook it and noticed the odd look that his dad was giving me. I smiled at them and they invited me in to sit down.

"So Judy, where did you meet Jonesy?" His mother asked me. I thought about it before I answered. I can't tell his parents the real story, seeing as how we told them about that when I first met his parents. _Quick think of a lie, quick, quick!_

"Jude is my brother, he introduced us," I smiled at her as I said it, "He introduced me to Jonesy one time when Jonesy was at our house and was totally cool with us going out." Jonesy put his hand to his face and groaned as his parents stared at me confused. I was smiling with all my power. I did the best job lying ever, nothing could-.

"You and your brother were given the same name?" Jonesy's dad asked me. I squirmed a bit, realizing my mistake. I forgot about what my girl and guy names were.

"My parents had me first and my full name is Judith, then Jude was born and his full name is," I paused trying to remember what my name could be if it was longer, "Judas" I decided just to use my goth name. Jonesy groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping that this would still work.

"Why did they give you such close names?" His mom asked me. I smiled, already ready for the question.

"So they wouldn't have to remember more than one basic name because we both respond to Jude,"

"Well Mom, Dad, we have to go-" Jonesy tried to pull me up to the door. His dad stepped in front of him. Jonesy paused and looked back to me for help, but I just shrugged. I was to busy noticing the warmness of his house. It was so perfect for a modern family. Just enough room, not on top of each other, tasteful but and overdone decorations. I never noticed how great it smelled in here either. Things seemed more, apparent, now that I was on a 'date'.

"Fine you two can go, but we want Judy over for dinner sometime," His mom said, pushing Jonesy's dad out of the way so we could leave. I couldn't help but hear the faintest 'she was a little odd looking wasn't she?' from Jonesy's dad. I guess we didn't do as good of a job making me a girl as we thought. We walked down his sidewalk to where his car was parked. He went to get into his door, but I coughed. He rolled his eyes, a look of refusal lingering behind his eyes. I smirked as the stubbornness began to ware down and he came over to open up my car door.

"Thank you" I sat in his car as dainty as possible fidgeting with the hem of my skirt. Jonesy sat in, rolling his eyes at me as I pulled down the sun visor to pretend to fix up my make-up.

"You can stop this dude," Jonesy rolled his eyes as I pouted at him, I followed it with the sweetest smile ever projected from a mortal face.

"I wanna go on a real date at the mall" I asked sweetly in my girl voice. He froze as he went to put the keys into the ignition and swallowed hard. I could see the red tint begin to plague his cheeks as he focused on the road. I giggled to myself the whole way to the mall, pretending to fix my hair up and shooting him side glances.

"Would you knock that off!" He hissed as he shook my hand off of his for the third time. We were headed through the clear front doors and he was being more uptight than ever. I giggled and hooked arms with him. This was totally worth the awkward parent meeting.

Once we were in the mall, he rushed us to the big squeeze, almost braking my ankle in the process. He dove into his seat and cringed as I gracefully sat on his lap and held onto his arm. Caitlin and Jen watched us with amused eyes, laughing at Jonesy's now beat red face. Caitlin brought over drinks and Jonesy went to town, trying to focus on the drink and not the situation.

"So you told them you were Jude's sister, but your mom was to lazy to remember both of your names and our parents bought it?" Jen laughed as they listened to the boys story. Jonesy got more comfortable and slid his arms around my waist. I could feel him sniffing my hair on the back of my head. I shuddered just hard enough to need to excuse myself, and hope that the others would drop all questions by the time I got back.

Jen POV

"So did you see him shudder like that?" Caitlin asked me as soon as Jonesy got up to check on Jude. I giggled and nodded. The two were denying their obviously non-platonic feelings for each other. The two made the cutest couple I've ever seen. Jonesy with his tall, dark, and handsome look and Jude had this cute little aura about him, that made people just naturally want to be around him. Both were silly and weird. They even managed to make Ron cry. If thats not a sign they were meant to be, I don't know what is?

"Maybe Jude really is straight?" She reasoned. We looked at each other and began to laugh again. This was so cute. It was also a little pathetic. I excused myself from the lemon to go back to the Penalty Box before my lunch was over.

"Masterson!" I was met with a yell upon my return. I rolled my eyes and stood at attention.

"Yes coach?" I said back smirking when I saw the lemon juice on his shirt. He was so gross and on top of that was a total dick. I can't believe he ever managed to reproduce. The coach barked orders at me and I quickly got to work, hoping that if I got things done fast enough, he would leave me alone. After about an hour I saw Jonesy and Jude walk by both laughing as Jonesy grabbed Jude's hand and some of the less accepting shoppers gave them disgusted looks. I laughed and watched them as Jonesy picked up Jude and carried him over to the Lingerie store. They would be the sweetest couple.

"Hey! Are those your two little friends over there?!" The coach asked loudly. I nodded a little shaken up by the intruding sound. "That nasty crap doesn't belong in public, I swear I should call that Jonesy boy's parents right now and tell them about his little boyfriend," my eyes widened in horror.

"You don't know them, do you?" I asked hoping he didn't realize that Jonesy and I were step-siblings. He shook his head and grunted. I knew he would be to lazy to actually look them up. I would have to make sure Jonesy knew about this before anything bad could happen.

"Get back to work!" He yelled. I scrambled back to work and thought about how awful the person I worked for was.

Jonesy POV

"Eskimo kiss," Jude and I shouted in unison, rubbing our noses together. The part of the mall we were in was silent, other than our laughter. I sat a thousand times more comfortable than I had been earlier at the short visit with my parents. I stared at Jude as he continued to make a scene. I laughed at him and pulled him out of the area, to an emptier one. It was getting late and I needed to head home soon.

"Is there any other torture you would like to put me through before the night is over?" I asked Jude. He laughed and nodded, "Well?"

"I want a goodnight kiss," I was taken aback. He continued to smile at me. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but his eyes were saying not. _This is nuts, I mean, it's Jude. JUDE, your best friend, you can't do this!_

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I want a kiss now because when you take me home I'm changing and then going over to your house as a guy," He acted like this was so normal. I mean he wasn't gay? Right? That look I was being given was making me wish he was. He bit his lip, trying to tempt me into kissing him. I sighed and leaned down to his height. As I leaned in closer his eyes lightly closed. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his.

The second our lips met I never wanted to stop kissing him. He was so warm and soft. I brought my hand up and touched his cheek, but the kiss was over as quick as it started. We pulled back, just left to look at each other and wonder what was going to happen now. We sat in silence in the car, and I stared at the floor as he turned into himself back into a guy. I smirked at the yell he left out when he pulled of the tape holding back his most manly feature. Finally he was done changing and back into a pair of loose shorts and a t-shirt. He sat next to me on his bed. I felt my head being pulled up to look at him.

"You're my best friend," He stated. I looked at him strange and started to talk, but he continued, "I know I'm not the quickest guy in the world, but I can see the mega-awkwardness that our future will hold if we don't look past this. Dude, you're my best friend no matter what, and this doesn't change anything, it's not like it even meant anything," he looked at me with a small smile. I smiled at him, not able to think about anything other than his smile and how it was most likely the cure for cancer.

"Okay" I replied. We sat talking about all the people at the mall tonight and all the events that took place. We talked about the last few months and how no matter what we would take number one priority in each others lives, no matter who we ended up with. Then it came back to the kiss.

"It's not that weird, but I do have one question?" I asked with a smile. He smirked at me.

"Ask away," He cooed.

"Am I a good kisser?" I asked fluttering my eyes? He laughed and nodded.

"I can only hope my second kiss is as sweet as this one," He said with a laugh. I froze and he looked at me concerned. _This was his first kiss?_

* * *

Yes, the first kiss. I thought because of the long wait it was only fitting. Oh and this kiss really doesn't mean that much. Even if it is a first kiss. First kisses aren't what they are set up to be. Mine was with my best friend in a game of truth or dare. Oh, but I will suck at describing that kind of thing, just a heads up. I've never made out with anybody, so I'm not even sure how that goes. Wow I'm a loser. Agh, I'm going to need to read some gay porn and find out how all that crap works, aren't I? This was just meant to be a peck, it's not just my inability to write cute scenes. I'll stop talking about it, but please review. It will make me smile.


	8. Jen, Jude, and Jonesy POV

Hey! I decided to try to rush to get this done, that way it would be up before I went camping. When I get back I'm going to read over it and make any changes that I think are needed, so don't get way to attached to this chapter, because it is most likely going to stay, but I will be going through to see if I feel like meking any major changes.

Thank you to all the people who are reviewing. I love you all!

* * *

"**Oh my favorite future wrestling legend, how are you?" I heard the coach boom from the other side of the store. I cringed and continued to fold the t-shirts that we had just got in. The coach continued to talk loudly, and the person he was talking to brought up something about needing a bat, "MASTERSON!"**

"**I'm coming," I shouted, walking to the area the annoying sound had come from, "What type of bat-" I began to ask until I looked up at the person looking for the bat. It was the Wall.**

"**Hey, your that little blond kid's friend, aren't you?" I stuttered over my thoughts.**

"**Kind of," I blurted out glaring in his direction. He smirked at me and strutted over to me, putting an arm around me and looking back a the coach.**

"**Can I have a moment alone with, Jen here?" The wall asked with a pleasant smile. An overly pleasant smile.**

"**Oh, I see, putting the moves on. HOW YOUTHFUL," The Coach yelled, "Make it quick, Thorton, Masterson has a lot of work to do!" I giggled when the coach said his name and he glared at me. Once the coach was out of earshot he laughed and shoved me away from him.**

"**I need a bat, to take care of a little queer," He said with a cocky smile. I gaped at him. This guy was really serious.**

"**I'm not selling you a bat to beat up my friend with," I stated, confused why he would tell me that he was planning to hurt Jude. He smiled and took hold of my arm, dragging me to the dressing room and shoving me in the first stall, closing the door harshly behind him.**

"**You will sell me a bat," he growled squeezing my arm, "because if you don't, I'll tell coach, and you'll lose your job," he smiled sweetly. My mind raced. I shot him an angry look, but the fear in my eyes overpowered it, making me look like I had just seen a ghost. I couldn't give up my job, but my friends were important too.**

"**I'm n-not," He moved even closer to my face. I tried to step back, but I felt the back of my leg press against the bench in the room.**

"**I want the best bat for smashing," He moved closer to my face, to the point where his nose was almost pressed to mine, "It needs to be quick, thick, and hard". His breath was gross. It smelled like a mix of garbage and garlic, or whatever it was he ate for lunch, I guess. I tried to pull away, and run, but he was too strong for me to get away. He tightened his grip on my arms, and I winced at the pain that shot straight through them.**

"**Fine," I finally mumbled, staring at the ground in shame, "I'll go get you a bat, but you can't hurt anyone," **_**because that's going to stop him.**_

"**No promises," He smiled and let me go. I hurried out of the changing room and grabbed a bat for him. I really don't think he wanted my help, because I just grabbed any bat that was on the shelf. I don't even know which one. The sick fuck just wanted to make me help hurt my friend. I watched as he headed to the counter and followed, watching the coach make happy conversation, and quickly ring the bat through. After the Wall walked away, I quickly ran to tell Coach.**

"**He's going to hurt my friend with that bat coach! Can't you stop him?" the Coach looked taken aback.**

"**Don't make up things about him just to get attention from your employer Masterson," he shouted, "That's twenty minutes in the penalty box!" I tried to get him to listen, but he just yelled 'Penalty box!', so finally I sat in the box and slumped down to the floor. Tears threatened at the brim of my eyes, and I stared out to the mall, hoping Jude would walk by so I could warn him. No luck. Not able to think of how to help him, I just sat in my box, hoping for the best, and thinking about how I could have stopped it.**

_**Jude, please don't wander off alone today.**_

**Jude POV**

"**Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," I began to walk off from the lemon, when Jonesy caught up with me.**

"**I'll go with," He smiled down at me. It took us a little while to get back to normal after the kiss, but things seemed to have gone back to the way they were before. We walked to the bathroom, mostly silent, holding hands. It was a new habit we started when we found out that the coach was bothered by us.**

"**I'll be right back," I laughed as he reluctantly let go of my hand, so that I could go to the bathroom. We had to walk for a bit to get to the east wing bathrooms. They were the only ones that were never gross, because that was the first place that the janitor cleaned. Most of the time it was the only one he actually cleaned.**

**I walked in through the door and walked up to the urinal. In the middle of going I heard one of the two doors that you could enter through open. There was an entrance that went to the storage space. It makes it easier to stock this bathroom, and if the delivery people had to go, they wouldn't have to search for a restroom.**

"**Couldn't wait for me outside?" I asked, thinking Jonesy had gotten bored waiting, and came in so he wouldn't be standing alone. I felt a hand grab my shoulder, "Dude, I'm still going, can I at least put it away-," My eyes widened in shock as the arm turned me around to face its owner. The Wall stood above me, bat in hand, glaring with malicious intent in his eyes.**

"**Hey queer," I held my ground, glaring up at him. It made me feel like a Yorkshire terrier trying to stare down a Mastiff, "You're done" He hissed as he raised the bat. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for him to destroy me with the bat, and wishing that I would have had Jonesy follow me in here. After a few seconds I heard a grunt. I reopened my eyes to see Jonesy holding the bat, and the Wall backing closer to me, pushing me back to the urinal.**

"**Touch one hair on his head, and I'll annihilate you," Jonesy threatened. I smiled up at him, loving the look of pure anger in his eyes. Being around him so much, and seeing all of the stupid goofy things he did, I sometimes forgot he was a hockey player, and a lot stronger me. The wall had a smug look on his face, and very carefully reached up and plucked a hair out of my head.**

"**Owe, dude, what was that?" I complained.**

"**Jude, sit!" Jonesy yelled as he grabbed the Walls shit, and let the bat fall to the ground and fumbled around until it finally rolled off to the stalls. I looked up not sure what he meant, and I saw him start to throw a punch. It was like the whole scenario had gone in slow motion. I fell to the ground and the Wall slammed back into the urinal, and fell on top of me. Jonesy quickly pulled him off of me and grabbed my arm, pulling me up and running out, into the mall. I grabbed the bat before we left and continued on our run to the food court. Wyatt was sitting, talking to Nikki, smiling and laughing. Caitlin was tending to a short middle-aged man at the lemon, when she saw us running up exasperated, with the bat still in my hand.**

"**Thanks sir, have a good day!" She yelled, closing the lemon, and leaving him standing there.**

"**You never gave me my lemonade" the man began to say but he just looked to the ground and walked off.**

"**Guys, what happened?" Caitlin asked, thinking we just did something horrible, and were running away from the scene of the crime.**

"**I was just attacked," I answered, "Lucky for me Jonesy saved me before I got taken out by this bat," I held up the bat, and handed it over to Caitlin. She stared wide-eyed, and followed us as we continued to head to the table where Nikki and Wyatt were seated.**

"**Hey, did you guys finally finish off Pokey the Panda," Nikki mused as we walked up, panting and Caitlin holding the bat.**

"**The Wall tried to off Jude," Jonesy mumbled, a little shook up. Nikki and Wyatt both began to fire questions, and Jonesy kept up with them, for the most part, but I was far too distracted to listen to it.**

**Jonesy was way to modest. Yeah right. I would have to hear about how he saved my ass for the next couple of weeks. I might end up his slave. What if I have to become his personal foot rubber, or he makes me walk around in a waffle costume for a month? That Jackass. I bet he planned all of this to make me have to listen to him-.**

"**Hey Jude," Jonesy shoved me a little, to get my attention. I looked up.**

"**Yeah?" I asked.**

"**Lets head back to my house, you know, just in case the Wall would wake up," I agreed and followed him out to his car, and the rest of the day went by in a blur.**

**Jonesy POV**

**When I saw the Wall, and the bat, and Jude, I just snapped. I would have killed him, but once I had the bat, the look of appreciation that Jude gave me calmed me down enough to just punch him, and let his head bang off the urinal. After that I just wanted to get Jude as far away from him as possible.**

"**So what did you do after you left?" Nikki asked, worried about Jude's safety, "I should have gone with you guys, we could have put an indent in his face," She huffed while Wyatt patted her arm in a small attempt to keep her calm. I smiled at her, and just shook my head.**

"**I took care of it, but I don't know what he'll do now that the 'queer's' stupid faggy friend punched him out and left him passed out on the floor," Nikki's head shot up. She looked around her pockets for a few seconds before pulling out a small keychain, with a small cylinder shaped thing hanging off of it. She removed it from the keys and handed it to me.**

"**Pepper spray," She smiled, "Since you can't stay with Jude forever, he can take this," I took it from her and thanked her, before nudging Jude, and leaving before the Wall woke up, or was found passed out on the bathroom floor.**

**Once we got back to my house we both settled in on the couch and discussed what to do.**

"**I'm not going to be around all the time, and I know you can't really defend yourself without Sally," he smirked when I called his board by the name he gave it, "So here's a pepper spray, I think you may need it more than me,".**

"**Are you saying I'm wimpier than you?" He turned on the couch to face me and curled his legs up to his chest. He was way to cute for me to focus.**

"**Yes," I said bluntly, he smacked me over the head with one of the pillows on the couch, "Don't spray yourself with it, it's horrible when you get it in your eyes,".**

"**I think the real thing we need to talk about is a permanent plan on what to do about the Wall," Jude moved closer to me, preparing to use both of our brain power to think of a solution, "Thanks for saving me,"**

"**You would have helped me".**

"**You're my hero,".**

"**You're a dork,".**

**I laughed and nudged him. He looked at me for half a second before leaning in and catching my lips in a kiss. I pushed him back and looked into his eyes. The bright blue eyes looked back at me, questioning why I made him stop.**

"**Please, don't do this," I said sadly, "I know you always say you aren't gay, but your really sending me mixed signals," I felt bad, because he looked sad and confused. He got up and stood in front of me.**

"**I don't know what I'm feeling right now," He sat on my lap, and moved his face really close to mine, "it freaks me out," I kind of understood the boat he was in. About a year ago, I was in the that same boat. I pulled his chin down and lightly kissed him on the lips.**

"**I don't just want to be some experiment to you,"**

"**You aren't"**

"**But what if you decide you're not gay?" He laughed and put his head on my shoulder.**

"**You still think I'm not gay?" He pulled his head up and kissed my cheek, "We spent a nights together that you were so close to me, dude, I had to go to the bathroom to take care of little Jude, who wouldn't shut up,"**

"**Nice way of putting it," I bit his lip and then kissed him again, "You could have just told me, I would have helped you take care of it," I wiggled my eyebrows, and he smirked.**

"**Next time I'll be sure to let you," He moved into kiss me, but we heard the door open and moved to sit next to each other.**

"**Hey Jude," My mom said cheerfully as she walked by. I smiled at her and turned back to Jude.**

"**So how strong do you think this stuff is?" He asked looking at the pepper spray I gave him. I shrugged.**

"**I was never sprayed with it, I just know that it's potent, to put it one way," he nodded looking at it. Before I saw it coming, he sprayed it into his eyes.**

"**AHH!" He screamed and fell to the floor. I watched as he rolled around in pain on the floor.**

"**I'll get you some water and a rag, moron" I got up and left him roll around, in search of something to keep his eyes from hurting. **_**You picked a really dumb guy to like**_**, I thought to myself, **_**yeah, but he's cute.**_

Yeah, I know... not that great... but I really will go over it, I promise! Oh and I got tired of not being able to write them as a couple so, yeah. They aren't definantly a couple, but it won't be the whole onesided thing anymore. :)

Thanks for reading! 3

* * *


End file.
